


Send Me Back

by EndlessStairway



Series: Snippets and Orphans [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Loki and Romanov team up to save the nine-realms, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Obedience disk, Pegging, Thor: Ragnarok kind of, blood mention, cursing, mention of dubious consent, non-graphic torture mention, unfinished snippet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: So this is just a little snippet, I doubt I will continue it but I thought the setup was fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little snippet, I doubt I will continue it but I thought the setup was fun.

Loki sat in the chair in the interrogation room when they told him to. He looked awful. He was pale, sweating, his lips chewed up, dark circles under his eyes. His hands trembled where they lay, shackled to the metal bar set into the tabletop. He did not make eye contact, kept his head down.

“Play it again,” Tony said. Rhodey reached out and touched the flat, golden, device that had landed beside Loki when he had slammed into the ground outside the Avengers compound. It lit up, and a glittering hologram appeared.

“Hey...hey there friends. You don’t know me, but my dearest Lo-lo has told me all about you! I’m the Grandmaster of Sakaar, and Lo-lo here has been my guest here for a while. He’s been kind of a pill lately, what with the complaining ... whining about his brother ... trying to kill me ... even to escape! So ... so I thought he should take a _teensy_ little ... lets call it a vacation. And who better to send him to that you, _The Aven-gers_!” The man in the golden robe drew out the words and spread his arms as though making a grand announcement. He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. “Anyhoo, he’s all ready to obey and earn his keep, and really, he can be a doll, but watch out for the teeth, if you know what I mean!” he gave a bizarre double-eye wink and smirked, before waving graciously and vanishing. Rhodes and Tony waited a few beats, knowing what came next. The hologram popped back up, “Oh, and I meant to say, when you think he’s ready to come home to Daddy, just go right and ... and give me a call! I’ll be glad to snap him back up! But make sure he’s ready to behave! Toodles!”

The man looked off to the side at someone outside of the hologram field, “How was that, sweetheart?”

A voice that was clearly Loki came from the hologram, slightly distorted “Grandmaster, please, let me make it up to you some other way. You don’t need to do this…”

The man, the Grandmaster, gave an exaggerated sigh and clicked a button on a small device he was holding. Loki voice dissolved into a strangled cry. There was a thump, as though of a body hitting a floor covered by a soft rug.

“So handy,” the smiling man waved the device to the camera, “but I’m keeping this. He’s all set though, ready to just...mmm...show you a good time! Bye now!”

The device deactivated. They shared a glance and then looked back at Loki, at the silver disk embedded in his neck, at his submissive posture. At the tension that he held himself. Not to mention what he was wearing. A gauzy low cut electric-blue tunic, split up the sides, with a blue and gold open robe over the top. For something that covered a lot of his body, it certainly didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Can you talk?” Rhodes asked. Loki jerked as though not expecting to be directly addressed, then shook his head.

“Can you write?” Tony asked. Loki paused at that, then shrugged his shoulders. Rhodes had already pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and torn out a page. He placed it in front of Loki along with a pencil. Loki cautiously picked it up, paused over the paper for a moment. He steeled himself then put the pencil on the paper and wrote.

Yes.

Tony clapped his hands. “Alright we're getting somewhere! What the hell’s going on?”

Look bent his head and wrote for a long time.

_That man is extremely dangerous. He has power far beyond my own and he has Thor. Asgard is destroyed. Odin is dead. My sister has restarted her conquest of the nine realms and beyond. She is also far more powerful that I. She destroyed Mjolnir with one wave of her hand. She will be here soon enough, and most likely Midgard will soon be destroyed or enslaved._

He ran out of space and turned the note over to the two waiting men. They read it over with raised eyebrows.

“We’re going to need more paper.” Rhodes said.

Loki folded his arms and rested his head on them. The thing in his neck was pulsing. The skin all around it was sore and hot, as though Loki was fighting an infection, or as though someone had tried to remove the device with a blunt instrument.

Rhodes took out his notebook gave the whole thing to Loki. He tapped his finger on the table to get his attention. “What’s going on with Thor?” He asked. Loki sighed and began to write again.

_Thor is enslaved by the Grandmaster on Sakaar. He was an arena fighter for a while. I tried to shield him from his attention but as you heard, that did not last. Now no doubt he has taken my place. If you send me back I can protect him._

Tony snorted at that. “Why would you protect Thor?” he asked, and Loki glared at him, then flinched and lowered his gaze to the paper again.

_He is my brother._

He shoved the paper back over to Tony and put his head down again. Rhodes tapped the table again. “Hey, wake up. Sit up. Pay attention.” To their surprise he did. He sat up in his chair and looked attentive enough, although he still was pale and sweaty and he flinched at the slightest movement.

“What’s going on with you? What's that thing in your neck?”

_It is an obedience disk. It does what the name implies. I am in a lot of pain, is what is going on with me. I just was thrown through infinite space and probably time as well, and landed on your pathetic planet. I am injured, is what is going on with me._

"Can’t you heal yourself?" Tony asked, pretty sure that Thor had told them that was among Loki’s magical abilities.

Loki scribbled, the pencil digging into the paper.

_Can I?_

“Erm, yes?” Tony replied, confused.

Loki sighed and made a gesture with his fingers. A wave of green light washed over him, cleansing the pallor of his skin, vanishing the scrapes and cuts on his skin. He sat up straighter, no longer so careful in his movements.

Tony looked at him, considering, “Did you have to wait for permission to do that?”

Loki held the pencil for a moment, moving the tip up and down, as though fighting for control of it.

_Yes._

“Soooo...obedience disk. Tell me about that.”

The same fight with the pencil, until Loki grunted in pain and scribbled out,

_Yes, yes, you are correct. I am at your command._

“Why?”

_The Grandmaster wishes me to learn some lesson from it. Humility probably. Although many have tried to teach me that and failed. Perhaps this is merely his punishment for me. Another one. Or perhaps it amuses him. Who knows. He is insane. And HE HAS THOR. Send me back._

Tony tapped the table again. “I’m calling Romanov.”

Loki let his head fall back to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DressedforDeath

Romanov arrived at the compound about 40 minutes later. After watching the recording of the earlier session, she slipped into the interrogation room like a shadow. She stood back in a corner, observing the scene. Loki was still sitting with the notebook, scribing out laborious answers to whatever questions Tony and Rhodes threw his way. He punctuated his replies with demands to be returned back to the Grandmaster. His face was white, his hands shaking, his handwriting getting progressively worse. The silver disk in his neck constantly drew his attention, his hand reaching for it repeatedly, only to be stopped short by the handcuffs. Natasha watched for a few minutes, then she took over the questioning.

“Is that thing hurting you?” was her first question. Tony glanced at her in surprise. Her first question was seemingly a considerate one.

Loki bit his lip, and scrawled out:

 

_Yes._

 

He hovered the pencil for a few long moments, as though he could write more, but he wrestled it back down to the table and sat staring at the paper. He avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

“Why?’ Romanov asked, “It’s an obedience disk. Are you not being obedient?”

Loki bared his teeth at her, then jerked his head down, again raising his hand towards the disk. He held the pencil for a long time before he wrote:

 

_No._

 

Romanov nodded slowly. “Standing orders,” she said, and even though it was not a question Loki scribbled out a long note.

 

_Clever one, aren’t you. Perhaps you will see reason where these two fools will not. My brother is in the hands of that madman while my sister rampages through the nine realms. The insignificance of your realm will not save you from her. Send me back._

 

Natasha read the note, her face expressionless. “Write down all the standing orders,” she said, tossing the notebook back on the table. Loki threw up his hands, his eyes flashing with rage, and something else behind that, something uncertain, fearful. He pushed the pencil against the paper but did not move it. His every muscle strained, stiff and locked, his shoulders rocking back and forth with the effort of holding back. Tony, Rhodes and Natasha all held their breath, watching the tip of the pencil as it began to move:

 

_No._

Loki snapped the pencil in his hand and not even a second later the disk buzzed and he screamed. His face hit the table and the chair skidded out from under him, the shackles around his wrists catching him, preventing him from falling to the ground as his body shock, convulsing as though electrocuted. Blood rolled out of his nose, covering his chin.

Tony stepped forward but Natasha held up her hand. “You can step out, if you want to, Tony,” she said, and Tony glared at her. “You’re just gonna let him suffer?” he demanded, his voice raw.

“He did it to himself, man,” Rhodes said, his voice controlled. “He knew this would happen. Let him have his play.”

Romanov looked over at Rhodes, impressed. “Mm hmm,” she said, and they waited. It was over in twenty seconds. Loki pushed himself up from his knees and flipped his chair back upright with his foot. He sat back down, lowering his head to wipe the blood off his face with the back of his hand. His eyes were wilder than before, his fingers twitched. He didn’t pick the pencil.

“That’s gonna keep happening if you don’t answer my questions, isn’t it?” Romanov asked. She didn’t even wait for Loki to write his answer before she continued, “If you want to go back, you need to cooperate. No one here trusts you. Show some willingness and maybe you’ll get what you want.”

Loki ground his teeth and picked up the jagged stub of the pencil.

 

_He’ll come back for me soon enough. He won’t be without his favorite toy for long, he’s like a baby without its bottle._

 

Romanov raised her eyebrows, “Well then, you don’t have very long to convince us of your honesty, do you? Start by writing down the standing orders. Maybe we can help you.”

Loki’s face showed exactly what he thought of the possibility of getting any help from Midgardians. Tony swallowed hard to avoid making any smart remarks about his last visit to Earth. Loki growled silently, bowed his head, and wrote.

 

_This is extremely humiliating. Obviously, I cannot speak, or disobey your orders without punishment. The disk will also punish me with increasing intensity until I make myself useful, so if any of you would like to fuck me, please feel free. I would rather not be tortured into madness, so I would appreciate it if you would. If you would prefer not to, kindly drop me off at the nearest shipyard. If you leave these chains on me I am sure the problem will take care of itself._

 

Loki put his head back in his hands and pushed the paper over the table. Tony, Rhodes and Natasha read it in stunned silence.

(Art by Achika on [imgur](https://imgur.com/a/ZZR9jEs))

Tony held up his hands, “Not it,” he said, “I’m practically a married man. Plus, crazy-ass here tossed me out of a window and I still have nightmares about it.”

Rhodey looked at them both, shaking his head, “Hard pass,” he said, without explanation.

“Well,” Romanov said, “I’ve done worse.”

Without lifting his head from the table, Loki reached out his hand and scrawled:

 

_Charming._

 

Then, deciding he was offended, he sat up and continued:

 

_I am a god, you know. You should all be grateful for the opportunity to experience such a thing. Your puny mortal flesh could hardly…_

 

Natasha grabbed the notebook and ripped out the page. “That’s enough,” she said, “How long until that needs to happen?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

 

_Immediately would be preferred. Just to confirm, and no offence intended - is the shipyard off the table?_

 

“Yes,” Natasha said, “And I’m equally charmed by you, so drop the attitude. How long between…sessions?”

 

_Daily. A day is approximately 28 hours on Sakaar._

 

“Are you seriously going to do this?” Rhodes asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Like I said,” Romanov drawled, allowing her lip to quirk into a sly smile, “I’ve done worse.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what's happening at this point...the wonderful Shivanessa is reading my book for me, and my fingers are itching so here's another chapter!

Loki scowled at her, at all of them, and bent his head to write again:

_Not to question your abilities, Lady Romanov, and I am sure you have ‘done worse’ as you so kindly put it, but the Grandmaster has rather old fashioned ideas and when I say ‘fuck me’ I’m afraid I mean it rather more literally than you are equipped for._

__  


Tony, Rhodes and Natasha read the note, all studiously avoiding eye contact. Rhodes put his head in his hands, shaking his head. Tony snorted, and said, “Wow, this guy really doesn’t like you, does he?”

Loki beckoned for the paper back, and wrote:

_Believe me, this is far from the worst thing he had done to me. May I remind you again that HE HAS THOR at this very moment. If you think he is treating him any more gently that he treated me, you are mistaken. SEND ME BACK, you fools. There is nothing you can do to help and the longer you keep me here the worse it will be for my brother._

__  


Loki twitched as the disk in his neck ramped up to the next level. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he laid his head down on the table, resting on his cuffed hands.

Natasha looked down at him, “If we send you back, what are you going to do?”

Loki was vibrating in frustration as he scrawled out his reply:

_Beg for forgiveness and replace Thor as the Grandmaster’s plaything. Hope he likes me well enough to protect us both when Ragnarok finds Sakaar. Watch the realms burn as my sister marches her army of Draugr over you all._

__  


“That’s bleak, man,” Rhodes said, deadpan. Loki shrugged. He may be forced to answer their questions but he was not forced to sugarcoat anything, and he clearly wasn’t going to.

The disk ramped up again and Loki ground his teeth, his shackles clanking as he yanked on the chains, trying to reach the device in his neck.

Natasha turned to the two men, “We need a lot more information. The sister, the Grandmaster, Ragnarok, the army of Draugr, Sakaar, Asgard. Call Dr Foster and Dr Selvig. I’ll bring him back in a couple hours and we can take it from there.”

Loki raised his head and stared at her. She released his shackles from the anchor on the table and refastened them in front of him. He did not resist, but he motioned for the notebook back. Natasha gave it to him, but she answered his obvious question without making his write it out.

“Don’t worry about my equipment, Loki, I have everything I need.”

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked like he was going to comment but Rhodes shook his head in warning. For once Tony took a hint and kept quiet.

“Lets go.” Natasha put one hand on Loki’s shoulder and steered him out of the room.

“Where are you taking him?” Rhodes called after them.

“My place,” Natasha replied, and kept walking.

Loki looked over his shoulder and saw he would get no help from the two men. His shoulders slumped, he kept his head down and walked, his gauzy robe fluttering behind him.

“Erm,” Tony said, jogging up behind them, “You’re just gonna, you know, do this?”

“Yep,” Natasha said, her voice even. “You get things set up here. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

She steered Loki down to the parking garage, Tony and Rhodey trailing after her. She headed for her car, a nondescript black sedan. The truck clicked and swung open as they approached, and Loki’s footsteps faltered as he realized why.

“Get in,” she said. Loki looked to Tony and Rhodes, but neither of them had anything to say about it. He flinched as the obedience disk encouraged him to cooperate. There was no alternative, he had to follow orders, so on shaking legs he climbed into the trunk and lay down, his long legs curled up to his chest. His last view was Natasha, looking down at him, her lip curled in what could have passed for a smile. Then she shut the lid, and everything was dark.

The journey was not long, but for Loki, locked in the truck, it could not have been over soon enough. The obedience disk was sending short jolts through his body every few seconds, reminding him that he had not yet fulfilled his daily obligations. He knew that well enough already, but there was very little he could do about it at present. He cursed himself again for underestimating the Grandmaster. He would not make the same mistake on Midgard. He would convince these fools, these mortal Avengers, that the best hope for their realm and for the survival of their shield-brother was to return him to Sakaar. There was no other way. Loki dug his nails into his palms at the thought of Thor in the Grandmaster’s clutches. Thor could handle himself in the arena, but the Grandmaster’s bedroom was an entirely different realm. Thor was not accustomed to yielding, in the arena or in another other place. Loki was well versed in that art, and he had little care for what the Grandmaster wanted from him. He gave it easily enough, he could perform that role, play willing and eager, and gasp and whimper and cry on cue. He would do the same for Romanov, it was nothing to him, to be used thus. He had done it many times. No doubt she would be the same as the rest, wanting nothing but his surrender, to enjoy his body and to chase her own pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut in the dark of the trunk. There was nothing she could do to him that had not been done before. He knew his preferences had little value, but still, if he could have chosen, he would have preferred one of the men take him. Romanov saw far more than they did, and he could do without her eyes on him, probing him for secrets while she bent him over and split him open.

But it was of no consequence what he preferred. It never had been, even when he had been a prince, and it certainly was not now. The motion of the vehicle ceased, the door slammed, and Loki blinked against the sudden light as the lid of the trunk swung open. They had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what's happening anymore. Here's another chapter. Do you like this? I have no idea where it's going, so if you want more I'll need some ideas! Or I could pick up Arcane Heart again....or even that "Dark Loki" version of I Need A Favor, which seems kinda fun. Love you guys!

Romanov took Loki straight into her bedroom. He was glad she was not going to make him talk about it or delay any longer. The obedience disk was throbbing in his neck, pain radiating into his skull and down his back. He just wanted it over with. He still had the notebook in his hand and he scribbled out:

_If you were going to ask, don't. Just do what you want, it doesn't matter to me._

She nodded, and Loki looked away from the understanding on her face. “OK Loki,” she said, “But so we don't waste our time here, what are the conditions. Do you have to cum? Do I?”

Loki paused at that. The Grandmaster's rules were never spoken out loud, and this little game of his likely had a few catches. Before now, whoever the Grandmaster had picked to have Loki for that day, if he hadn't cared to do it himself, had always cum. Why would they not? The Grandmaster liked a show, and Loki sometimes even got to cum himself. He may as well be honest, for once.

  
_My own enjoyment is not required. I am not sure about you. Would you believe that question has not come up before? I would assume yes, or I would just ask you for one of those toys I am sure you have in your bottom drawer and take care of this myself._

“Do you want to try that first?” Natasha asked, as though she hardly cared over way or the other. Loki was tempted, but he knew in his heart it would not work. That was not the way the Grandmaster played his games. If the goal was Loki's humility there would not be such an obvious way out. He shook his head.

_Thank you but no. He would not make it so easy for me. Just do it._

Natasha nodded to the bed and started to pull off her clothes, her movements quick and functional. “Take off whatever you're comfortable with and lie down.”

Loki pulled off the robe and the tunic. He was wearing nothing underneath, and he was glad to be rid of the Grandmaster's colors. They did not suit him. Romanov eyes were on him as he climbed into the bed and lay down, on his belly. He didn’t look at her. She had not invited him too, and besides, she was doing him a favor. Left to Stark and Rhodes, no doubt he would still be suffering while they argued between themselves. He rested his head on his folded arms, and waited. He hoped she liked what he had to offer, as her enjoyment was necessary. If not, there was not much he could do about it. Romanov rummaged in her cabinets and threw a few items on the bed next to him. He didn't look. Better not to. She was going to fuck him with some Midgardian dildo, he didn’t need to see it. He was a God to her, a prince, her superior in every way. But here he was, face down on her bed, her eyes on his naked flesh.

She pressed a small cube of plastic into his hand. “Click it,” she said, and he felt a piece of metal on one side. He pressed down and it made a loud click. She climbed into the bed and sat herself across his thighs, her bare skin hot against his own. “Click it if you want to stop, or if you want to write something.”

Loki scowled and jabbed out a rapid series of clicks.

.--- ..- ... - / --. . - / --- -. / .-- .. - .... / .. -

He had no need to be coddled!

“Is that _morse code_?” Natasha asked, incredulous.

Loki turned to look over his shoulder at her, his green eyes flashing.

.. / .... .- ...- . / -- .- -. -.-- / - .- .-.. . -. - ... --..-- / .-.. .- -.. -.-- / .-. --- -- .- -. --- ...-

Natasha snorted, her hands resting on Loki’s bare shoulders. “Slow down!” she said, “Slow down, I only got about half of that, something about how talented you are?”

Loki repeated the series of clicks, slower this time.

_I have many talents, Lady Romanov_

“Oh I already regret giving you that!” Natasha said, but her voice was light, and Loki relaxed a little under her hands. He may not have his voice back, but he had something, at least. Some way to communicate. Even if his preference here was not relevant, he could speak it.

_Please proceed_ , he clicked out, _unless you find my ass a particularly comfortable seat from which to admire the back of my head_

“How do you even know morse code?” Natasha muttered, but she did not make him wait further, or beg for his fucking, which was a twist he always loathed. She wriggled, her weight shifting, the soft pull of leather and the clink of metal buckles loud in the quiet room. Loki breathed, the clicker in his hand but suddenly he had nothing to say. He knew what was coming.

Her hands were soft, and her fingernails were blessedly short when she found his entrance, cool gel smeared over her fingers. She took her time and Loki would have told her to hurry it up but for once, just for once he craved gentle treatment. He knew from his past life that such things were the barest courtesy for one’s lover, but Sakaar had no place for courtesy, and he was used to going without.

“Ready,” she said, and Loki exhaled slowly.

Her breath was hot on his neck when she took him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, pressing him into the mattress as she pushed home with one long slide, her hips pressed to his ass, her moan in his ear. She liked it. She liked it, and he should have been glad, that her pleasure would come easily but instead he burned with it, that this mortal, this woman, not one tenth of his age, could chase her pleasure with her dildo in his ass, and his opinion on that was irrelevant. He would let her have her way. The obedience disk eased off the shocks, and the relief of that blended with the fullness of Romanov’s dildo. His hands grabbed the bed-sheets, his hips tipped up of their own accord.

“OK?” She asked, her breath short, and Loki debated some sarcastic reply but in the end he just held up the clicker and replied:

_Yes_

“OK,” she said, and began to move. Her thrusts were short, her hips rolled against him. He could picture the way she fucked him, not to feel his insides but instead to get friction on her clit, for the base of the dildo to pull on the harness and rub against her in just the way she liked. She did not try to pretend she did not like it. She certainly knew what she was doing, and Loki could only imagine how many others had been in his position. There was no way he was the first to take it from her. She knew what she liked, she knew how to use his body to pleasure herself.

“Do you want to cum?” She asked, her voice low, thick with her arousal, her scent heavy in the air, and Loki was tempted. He had no doubt she could do it, if he wanted it, that she knew how to angle her dildo and find that bundle of nerves inside him and make him enjoy this.

_No thank you_

He had clicked his reply before he even realized. It was not that he disliked the sensation, but there was no audience here, no one to perform for. Without that, there was no need for him to give away any more of himself than he needed to.

“OK,” She said again, and she shifted her weight, her thighs hot against his, her hips working, her breath coming in gasps until her hips stuttered and she groaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She milked the sensation a few more times, slow and easy, but she did not linger. She eased herself off of him, and he did not move as she unfastened her harness and cleaned up. The obedience disc in Loki’s neck was nothing but a habitual patch of soreness now, the shocks ended with Romanov’s climax. If she would allow it, he would stay where he was until she was gone. He would rather not show her what effect she had on him. He would rather not admit that to himself, if he could avoid it.

“Bathroom’s that way,” she said, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Loki rolled over and sat up, leaning his head in his hands for a few moments. He took a deep breath. He was fine. He was fine, she was one of the more considerate lovers he had been forced to take, and she had done him no injuries. She had even left a change of clothes for him on the end of the bed, dark blue pants and a plain, soft shirt. He picked up the clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

He could use a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm taking the day off from working on my original fic. Here's a little more of this!

Romanov put him back in the trunk for the ride back to the facility. Loki found himself dozing in the darkness, the motion of the vehicle lulling him to sleep. He could not recall when he had last slept. Sakaar was no place to rest. the Grandmaster certainly had no need of it, and he liked Loki at his side, feeding him drugs and magic to keep him awake. Loki shivered. He needed to return. As much as he hated that madman, he had power, and power was the only thing that could save Thor and him from Ragnarok. Sakaar could be their shelter while the universe turned and the cycle began again. They could take their place again in the golden realm, the realm eternal. The fate of the rest of the worlds was not his concern. If Ygdrassil lived, they would be reborn in time.

Stuck here on Midgard, he could do nothing to earn any kind of protection for himself or his brother. Most likely Thor was even now irritating and infuriating the Grandmaster, ending up back in the arena, or worse.

Loki blinked and came to. The lid of the trunk was up, dim light with the distinct buzz of electricity assaulted his eyes. He rubbed his face, confused. The vehicle was stationary, they were back in the underground parking area. Loki sat up, looking around. They were parked at the very back, away from other cars. Romanov was leaning against the wall, her face blank.

“Ah good, you’re awake. Let’s go.” She gestured for Loki to get out of the trunk, and he did. The rough stone floor was chill against his bare feet. He no longer had the notebook or the clicker, and he cursed himself for leaving behind his only methods of communication. He had no way to ask her why she had let him sleep, and he did not know whether to feel grateful or suspicious. He settled for a mixture of both. Romanov was unlikely to have only one motive for anything she did.

He followed her back to the elevator and up to the secure area of the facility. She took him to a different room this time, and it was very clear which seat was meant for him. The one that was bolted to the floor, with straps for chest, wrists and ankles. Romanov nodded and he sighed and went to his chair. They would realize soon enough that without his hands he could not communicate. If they intended to interrogate him they would have to allow him to answer their questions. The room was quiet, the only sound the clink of the buckles as Romanov strapped him down. He had no choice but to allow it, as little as he liked it.

“OK?” Romanov asked and Loki looked at her, his eyebrows raised. He was a prisoner here, forced to submit to humiliating use, bound to a heavy chair about to be interrogated, and she was asking him if he was OK? He longed for the notebook, but he had to settle for scowling at her.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” she said. “Here how this works. Questions will come up on the screen, just look at the answer you want.” She pointed over her shoulder at the large screen on the wall, and sure enough Loki could see an array of words and letters, starting with “Yes” and “No”.

Clever, Loki supposed. Obviously these mortals did not care for his free-form answers, and wanted to limit his choices. Well let them try. Loki was forced to be truthful, but he was not forced to be helpful. He flexed his hands in the restraints, feeling the thick leather creak under the strain.

Romanov looked at him, her face turned away from the cameras. “OK?” she asked again, and Loki let himself believe that she cared about his answer. He shrugged. He was not actively being tortured, he had slept, he had even washed after being fucked, which he considered something of a luxury these days. If they would consider feeding him, his treatment here would be practically luxurious.

She nodded, turned to leave the room. Involuntarily, Loki jerked in the chair, trying to reach after her. He controlled it, but of course she noticed, turning back to regard him with her cool blue gaze, taking in every detail. The slight wildness in his eyes, his fingers clenching on the bare metal, his teeth biting his lip. She pursed her lips, positioning herself again with her back to the cameras. “I’ll be just outside,” she said. Loki nodded, telling himself to calm down. He had survived on Sakaar for months! These humans had nothing on the immortal gaze of En Dwi Gast. He saw everything, every twitch in every cell and every neuron firing in every nerve. Loki could control himself, and they would send him back. They must.

She stepped closer. “If you need to take a break,” she said, her voice low, “do this” she touched her thumb to the tip of her little finger, the gesture almost too fast for him to catch. He nodded. He would not. These humans would not break him. He had no need to end this interrogation before they got bored of him.

Romanov left, and the door closed behind her. Loki closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to sleep a little more in this uncomfortable chair. But of course, he could not. The voice of Tony Stark came over the air, “Look at the screen and answer the questions, Loki,” he said, unimpressed. “Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.”

Loki fingers itched for his pencil and notepad. He had a lot of opinions about how hard this was going to be, and he wanted to express them. The disc in his neck gave a warning throb, and he sighed and looked at the screen.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Loki rolled his eyes.  _ Really _ ? This was entry level, even for Midgard. He debated giving them a straight answer, but thought that might just encourage them to waste more time on such inanities. He looked over at the screen with the alphabet and rapidly spelled out his reply.

youknowmynameaskmeaboutthoryouidio

The screen blanked out before he could finish. There was a pause, then the screen flickered and the same question appeared.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

ihavemanymanynamesyouralphabetcannothandlethenecessarysoundsforhalfofthemaskmeabouttho

The screen blanked out again. Loki yanked on the restraints, frustrated.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Fineyoumaycallmelokithankthenornswegotthatclearedupnowyouknowmynamethisinterrogationisatediouswasteof

The screen darkened, as Loki had expected. His eyes could move fast and the screen captured his response automatically, before the human controller could cut him off. He smiled.

Perhaps he would get a new question now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The link in the text is NFSW! It's a non-porn image of the "outfit" Romanov makes Loki wear. I mean, it's not porn, but it's certainly not something you want your boss or your grandma to catch you looking at, you know?

Hours later. Hours. Hours with so many inane questions that Loki had given up trying to redirect or protest. He answered them, and occasionally reminded them that Thor was, at best, unwillingly submitting himself to the Grandmaster’s advances while they wasted time. At worst, he was dead in the arena, or perhaps fighting for his life at that very moment.

Loki tapped out a message in morse code on the arm of his chair while he was answering some other inanity with his eyes. The challenge of maintaining two sets of responses kept him entertained for a while. He kept up a sidebar monologue to amuse himself, unsure if Romanov would even notice.

WHERE IS SAKAAR?

youwouldnotundertsandtheexplanationicoudlgiveyou

Sakaar/is/hel’s/garbage/dump

The screen blacked out, as it did whenever he gave an unsatisfactory answer. Loki rolled his eyes and waited for the repeat.

WHERE IS SAKAAR?

showmeanastonomicalchartandiwillpointtotheareaoftheskywhereyouneedtoexploreabillionlightyearsfurthertofindanyonewhohasevenheardofsakaar

Sakaar/is/a/short/drop/from/the/bifrost/and/an/even/shorter/drop/from/the/nearest/midden

WHERE IS SAKAAR?

whereismyastronomicalchart

sakaar/is/where/the/lost/go/and/then/wish/they/had/stayed/lost

His questioner gave up after that, no doubt realizing that Loki could not give a meaningful answer using only a simple alphabet. Maybe if they did have a detailed enough astronomical chart he would be able to show them, but even that would be meaningless. The humans had no way to get there. Even he had only one. To call on the grandmaster and let him flex him little finger to bring him back.

The screen lit up again with his next question.

WHO IS THE GRANDMASTER?

finallyanintelligentquestionheisanelderoftheuniversehispowerislimitlesshecoulddestroythisplanetandeveryoneonitwithatwitchofhisfinger

the/grandmaster/is/a/selfish/spoiled/baby

Apparently that answer was satisfactory, because they moved along right away.

WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH THOR

ithoughtihadbeenveryclearaboutthathewantstobeamusedandhedoestcareabouthow

he’s/fucking/him/romanov/just/like/you/did/to/me/but/endless/and/drugged/and/with/the/participation/of/all/kinds/of/creatures/how/long/do/you/think/he/can/survive/that

The screen paused. No new question appeared and Loki took the opportunity to close his eyes. Perhaps now that they were talking about Thor, who his team mates cared about, they would listen to him. He was dozing, floating in time, but it was probably only moments later when Romanov’s voice came over the air.

“You survived it,” she said, and Loki could hear a questioning voice in the background. Her comment made no sense to anyone who had not been following his side communication.

imasurvivor he said with his eyes, and with his finger he tapped out

I/am/used/to/it/romanov/I/have/been/fucked/my/entire/life/figuratively/and/literally/it/doesnt/matter/to/me/anymore/but/thor/will/fight/and/he/will/die

More silence. Then Romanov’s voice again, “Can the grandmaster stop your sister? Stop the destruction of nine-realms?”

Morethanjusttheninerealmswillbedestroyedbutyesifhewantedtohecouldstopher

he/can/stop/her/like/you/can/stop/an/ant/but/why/would/he/do/you/concern/yourself/with/ant/warefare/romanov

He was left in silence again, and this time he did fall asleep, despite being strapped to a metal chair. Without the grandmaster’s drugs and jolts of his magic Loki’s body simply could not stay awake any longer. He was entirely used up.

When Romanov woke him, he had no idea how much time had passed. The chair he was on had been reclined, and he was half lying, still in the restraints. He had slept in worse situations, and he counted his aching back and the tingling numbness in his legs a small price to pay for some uninterrupted sleep. Even better, Romanov was holding a tray of food.

The disc is his neck was starting to tingle, which meant he had slept for some time, perhaps even a whole night. He ignored it, focused on the food. He looked from her to the tray, raising his eyebrows questioningly, pulling at the straps around his wrists.

“Yes, it’s for you,” she said, “But I’m going to feed it to you. There’s a lot of people here who don’t trust you. They think this is an act.”

Loki scowled but there was nothing he could do as she raised his chair and unwrapped the first sandwich on the tray.

romanov/if/i/was/going/to/come/up/with/an/act/i/can/assure/you/it/would/not/be/one/that/requires/me/to/take/it/in/the/ass

He took a bite of the food she held up to his mouth and watched the hand that held the tray as she tapped out her reply, a tiny smirk on her face.

that/what/i/told/them

Her morse code was not as proficient as his, but she get her message across well enough. He ate what she gave him, glad enough for the food. With that and the sleep, and bottle of water she held up to his mouth, he was feeling almost himself again. If only he could get rid of the damn obedience disc. It was impossible, and he knew it. It had its filaments spread throughout his body, into his every organ, into his brain, his heart, his lungs. He had seen what happened to someone who tried to remove it by force, and it wasn’t pretty. He was trapped by it, and there was no way forward for him. Only back. Back to Sakaar and the grandmaster. Back to Thor.

Loki’s eyes filled with tears as he thought of his brother. Thor was the golden sun to his silver moon. They balanced the scale between them, and right now the scale was tipped. Loki could feel the wrongness of it in his very soul. Thor was taking Loki’s punishment, and that was the wrong way around. Loki was the whipping boy, and he knew it. He had accepted it. That was his role, he suffered so that Thor didn’t have to. Thor was the one who was supposed to survive and rebuild Asgard as it had been, golden and glorious and shining. How could he do that if he had been broken and dulled by the grandmaster’s base appetites? He had to go back. He had to convince Romanov. Of all of them, she had seen him at his most vulnerable. She knew what had been done to him and she would know what that meant for his brother.

Romanov/please/send/me/back/my/brother/doesn’t/deserve/that/fate/i/can/help/him/please/please/im/begging/you

Romanov ignored him, ignored his tears and his plea and made him finish the food and the water. When he was done, she tipped his head to the side, examined the disc buried in his flesh.

“He needs another session,” she said to the air, and Loki stared at her, his mind working overtime. He was nowhere near in enough pain yet to need another session with her and her dildo. He also doubted that she had enjoyed herself enough to want another turn with him ahead of schedule. No one asked his opinion anyway, of course, and if Romanov wanted to fuck him again there was very little he could do about it. But what if she wanted something else? What if she finally believed him, and was going to return him? His heart jumped and he tried to show nothing except dull acceptance on his face.

“OK but make it quick,” a new voice came over the speakers, not Stark this time, someone Loki didn’t recognize. Maybe one these new people Romanov had referenced.

She nodded and left the room without looking back. Two guards entered with heavy shackles. They chained him by his wrists and ankles, releasing one limb at a time from the chair and attaching the shackles before moving on to the next. They were thorough, and careful, and not too rough with him, which Loki appreciated. He did not even have to ride in the trunk of Romanov’s car again. The guards took him in an elevator to a bland, bare room that had no personal items or personality at all. He was put on his knees and told to wait, still chained.

Romanov entered a few minutes later, a duffel bag over her shoulder, which clinked when she set it down. Loki looked up at her, uncertain if he was here to get bent over again, or if she had something else in mind. She gestured him to wait, and spent a few minutes waving a small electronic device around in the air.

“OK, no bugs,” she finally said, “Or none that I can detect anyway. Let's get those off of you.

She opened a velvet pouch and sat on the floor in front of him, taking his wrist and working at the locks of his cuff with a slender metal pick. It only took her a few minutes to pop each lock and release him from the restraints. Loki rubbed his wrists, still uncertain what was happening. Hope was growing that he was not just going to get another fucking, and then be taken back to the metal chair.

“OK,” she said, “We don’t have long. I’m going to send you back, and I’m coming with you. We’re going to persuade the Grandmaster to intervene and stop your sister. Got it?”

Loki’s jaw dropped. Oh that was a terrible idea. Romanov would not last a day on Sakaar. She was mortal. Human, fragile and oh so breakable. Loki found himself regretting her inevitable death, even as he was nodding along to her plan. The details were irrelevant. He would return, he would protect Thor from the Grandmaster and the Grandmaster would protect them both from Ragnarok. That was all that mattered.

“Shirt off,” Romanov said, and the disc jolted him until he obeyed, stripping off the soft button-less shirt she had given him. She rummaged in her pack and pulled out a handful of black leather straps and silver buckles.

Loki raised his eyebrows. Surely she was not going to fuck him anyway, having decided to send him back. Perhaps she would, and Loki again reminded himself that it didn’t matter. She could do what she wanted to him and his opinion on that was immaterial.

Romanov answered his unspoken question. “Daddy wanted you tamed, didn’t he? Let’s convince him.”

Loki wrinkled his nose at that word. He had enough issues with Odin without adding that image to the mix, thank you very much.

He raised his arms when Romanov told him to and she slipped the straps over his head, buckling something behind his back. He realized it was a harness, leather straps around his shoulders and chest, connected behind his shoulder blades where he could not easily reach. She tugged on it, pointed him to the mirror. He stared at himself. It was not the worst, most humiliating thing he had worn, but it certainly came close. She turned him around and he revised his estimation. There was a handle on the back. [A handle](https://www.clonezonedirect.co.uk/titus-handler-h-front-chest-harness-with-handle-double-stitched-leather)! The purpose could not be more obvious or the implication more degrading. He spun around, furious, trying to pull the thing off himself, but the disc buzzed and lit his nerves on fire. His fingers went numb, and he could not reach the buckles or get a grip on the straps to rip the thing to pieces.

“Calm down,” she said, “Calm down. We’re convincing him. Wouldn’t you be convinced? Don't worry, you can keep your pants on, no need to overdo it. Just follow my lead.”

He stopped struggling, breathing hard, his hand clutching the side of his neck even though the pain shot through his entire body at his rebellion. He had no choice. He had no choice. It was always easier when he remembered that. Romanov was going to take him back to Sakaar, and if she wanted to put him in a leather harness with an oh so convenient handle on the back, he couldn’t stop her. He couldn’t even speak to protest.

He could very easily imagine the Grandmaster’s delight and amusement at the sight of his toy presented back to him in such a fashion. Ready for use. Of course, that was exactly the kind of submissive display that he wanted, and despite that realization he could not bring himself to acknowledge that Romanov was right.

Loki took a deep breath. Romanov slung her bag over her shoulder and took hold of the handle on his back. Loki ground his teeth, but he didn't fight it. Again and again he told himself it didn't matter. It didn't matter what she did to him. It didn't matter what En Dwi Gast did to him. It only mattered that he returned to Sakaar.

Romanov looked up at the ceiling. "Grandmaster of Sakaar," she called, "Loki is ready for you."

There was a long pause where nothing happened, and Loki began to panic that he really had been abandoned. Perhaps the Grandmaster didn't even want him back, and he would be left on Midgard to wait that worlds annihilation.

Then, they were falling, the ground vanished beneath them, and they were thrown through the stars.


End file.
